The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Tonneau covers have been used for a number of years to cover the cargo box of pickup trucks against dirt, debris, and other environmental contaminants and to improve the aesthetic quality thereof. In particular, foldable tonneau covers are often desirable in that they may cover the bed of the pickup truck for cargo protection and also may be folded toward the rear of the passenger cabin when not in use. Generally, foldable tonneau covers include a plurality of sections configured to span the cargo box of a pickup truck, a hinge system for coupling adjacent sections, and a latching system for coupling the sections of the tonneau cover to the pickup truck.
Foldable tonneau covers which include solid panels can be desirable, for example, to provide strength and rigidity and for their aesthetic quality. The present disclosure provides improvements in foldable tonneau cover systems generally and, more particularly, improvements in foldable tonneau covers incorporating solid panels.